Está Nevando
by ApatheticAngel34
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE When Naruto hears that his boyfriend's secretary is infatuated with his pink-haired friend after an interesting run-in at the subway, what will he do to get them together? YURI love story. SakuraxOC INCLUDES: yaoi, yuri, maybe lemons
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, I'm gonna be late."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes. Great, just fucking great. This was all Tsunade's fault. This damn training was going to be the death of her. She just sighed and clenched her coat around her freezing body and sped up, trying to duck past the hurrying girl in front of her.

"I'm going to miss my train if this little ditz doesn't speed up."

Sakura thought sullenly, still desperately trying to get pass the young girl. Though, suddenly, the young girl stopped, causing Sakura to crash into the back of her and fall down.

The girl didn't even notice it though. Instead, she stared at the sky above dreamily, whispering to herself "Mamá, ¿puede ver? Está nevando." Sakura, who had been about to yell at the oblivious girl, stopped when she heard that sad, innocent voice. She had no idea what the young girl had said but it sounded heartbreakingly beautiful.

So she just sat there.

Until, finally, the girl realized that there was a girl on the floor behind her, staring entrancingly at her. The girl blushed. "¡Ay Dios Mio! Gomenasai! I'm so sorry." The girl bowed deeply and then hurried to help Sakura up. Sakura brushed off her dress and looked up to tell the young girl to forget about it when the clock chimed. Shit. It was midnight. She was going to have to walk home… and it was snowing. Great.

This, apparently, didn't go unnoticed with the young girl as well. She placed her head in her hands and began muttering things under her breath, too quickly for Sakura to even determine what language it was.

Sakura sighed and started to walk home when the girl whispered "Miss, wait!" Sakura turned around to see the girl hurrying after her.

Sakura waited as the girl collected herself before demanding "Yes?" This was getting annoying. She really had to hustle or she wouldn't get home till 2 o'clock… again. The girl frowned, a small pout sticking out, as her impossibly dark eyes widened "I caused you to miss your ride home, correct?"

Sakura nodded, a bit stunned by the well-spoken Japanese despite the thick, pretty accent.

The girl's eyes drooped, looking just about devastated before saying "My boss, he can call us a car. He won't mind and that way you won't have to walk or call a cab and waste your money."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Call a car? Who exactly was her boss? Studying the girl's clothes, she noted that he couldn't be too important. The girl was dressed in tight black jeans and a bright, off-the-shoulder ripped t-shirt with some American band on it. Her coat was ripped and had random buttons and patches adorning it.

She looked like she was coming back from a concert, not from a job. But still… 2 am… in the snow... Sakura sighed, yet again, and nodded "That would be a life-saver, arigatou."

The girl smiled, a huge, blinding grin before whipping out her phone and pressing her speed-dial.

Sakura studied the girl, yet again, as she talked on the phone. The girl had to be at least 19 or 20 with multiple piercings adorning her face. Her eyes were huge and dark, framed by long, even darker lashes. Her skin, sheathed over sharp cheekbones with cheeks still round with baby fat, was a perfect, jealously-inducing light caramel brown and her lips weren't excessively full but suited to her face.

She was pretty and exotic and it made Sakura's self-esteem take a nosedive- the second one this day.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

Sakura snapped out of her haze of depression only to see a dark town car parked right in front of them. Sakura's eyes widened. Who the hell did this girl work for? Still, against her better judgment (2.A.M. did not allow for a decent amount of sleep), she ducked into the car and told the driver her address.

She looked around "Wow." Sakura commented.

"This is really nice."

The girl grinned; her eyes turned upwards, embarrassed at the compliment "Yeah, I know. My boss tends to be a little over-extravagant with these sorts of things. I hope you don't mind." Sakura shook her head "It's fine. Sure beats the subway. Tell me though, I'm curious. Who's your boss?"

The girl opened her eyes and tilted her head "Oh, of course. His name is Uchiha Itachi. He runs Uchiha Corporations. Have you heard of him?"

Sakura damned-near choked at the response. Uchiha Itachi? Sasuke's older, gorgeous brother- Uchiha Itachi? This girl had to be joking. Sakura bit down her meddling and albeit inappropriate questions and settled for a nonchalant, polite "Oh yes, I've heard of him. What do you do for him?"

The girl grinned "I'm his secretary."

Sakura had to bite her tongue. This baby-faced, teenage immigrant was the infamous secretary of Uchiha Itachi? The one who handled all of his affairs and interactions and fan-girls on a daily basis? This little air-headed girl? Sakura was fuming. She had been turned down for that job.

She had really wanted to be his secretary too. She had wanted to be more involved with Sasuke and Naruto, seeing as her training at the hospital and med-school kept her almost always out of the loop.

But no… this tiny, little daughter-of-a-farmer got the job.

"Miss, are you alright? You look sick." Sakura glared at the girl. "I'm fine." The girl smiled "That's good." Her eyes curved up again in that reassuring, kind grin and Sakura felt some of her hostility melt. It wasn't her fault that Sakura didn't get the job and the girl was obviously very good at what she did or Itachi wouldn't tolerate her.

Sakura let out a deep breath and smiled at the girl "Thank you for doing this for me. You didn't have to."

The girl's eyes widened "Of course I did. It was my fault you missed your ride! It was the least I could do!"

Sakura smiled as they pulled up to her apartment complex.

She bowed to the girl and ducked out, wincing a bit as a cold snowflake hit her nose.

Ah, thank god she didn't have to walk home in that.

Sakura waved to the car as it pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

"And she was drop-dead gorgeous too!"

Daniela repeated with big corny hearts in her eyes. Naruto leaned forward too, hearts in eyes as well. He was a sucker for a love story.

Daniela sighed "Fue muy romántica. And it was snowing too! It looked so bonita in her hair. Ah, it was like a fairytale." Naruto grinned "That sounds amazing! You should try and see her again!" Daniela sighed and turned back to her computer "But that's the thing, chico. I don't even know her name! Or where she works or anything! Nada! We met at the subway station. And it was so late too. It's probably not even the normal time she takes the subway. We're probably on different trains. Uf, ¡muy difícil!"

Daniela blew at her bangs. She hadn't had time to straighten them today, leaving them curly and in her face. Naruto pouted "That sucks, man." He added elegantly, his head resting thoughtfully on his hand. "I don't know what to do!"

"How about work?" A voice suggested monotonously. Daniela laughed "I am working, jefe. Naruto's just keeping me company on his break."

Itachi raised an eyebrow "Lying's a bad habit to get into, Miss Patino." Daniela grinned "Yo sé, jefe." Itachi just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when another voice piqued in.

"Please, Daniela, if you're not going to speak Japanese, at least stick to English. Not all of us can infer what you're saying and the dobe might get confused."

Daniela made a sour face "Oh, silencio, silencio, niño. Being nicer to your friends would not kill you, you know?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke "Yeah asshole! I am learning Spanish too, ya know!" Sasuke snorted "Please. Your English is elementary at best and your Japanese is crude, shouldn't you focus on the languages you already know before butchering up another one?" Daniela frowned "Naruto's spanish es excellente! I'd like to see you try to learn español quickly. It's very different from Japanese and English. We conjugate words a lot more."

Itachi fixed his gaze coolly on his brother "Don't you have other people to annoy, otouto?" Sasuke glared "I came here because the dobe needs to finish his report by noon and all he's been doing all day is gossiping with Daniela like a school girl."

Naruto was about to comment but was silenced when Itachi wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. "Yes, but isn't my decision- as his boss- to decide when and when not to have Naruto do work, dearest otouto? Naruto-kun is on his break. Please do not ruin it for him." Daniela grinned at that. There were perks to screwing the boss. She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, grinning at the bastard's angry face. Ha ha.

Now don't get her wrong, she didn't hate the younger Uchiha, it's just that you tend to lose respect for a person after they cheat on you with a close friend.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, not amused, and glared at his brother. He usually ignored Daniela's comments and dealt with her in kindness. It was obvious that he felt bad for cheating.

But still…

Daniela grinned wickedly. "Sasuke, stop staring so intently at your brother and Naruto. Jealousy is not a good look for you, niño." Sasuke glared at her for the comment and Naruto laughed, trying to wiggle out of Itachi's grasp to give Daniela an approving high-five.

"Aishiteru Danny!" Naruto shouted, practically deafening the elder Uchiha.

It was no secret that during Sasuke's friendship with Naruto, the raven had gotten a little curious and had tried to 'experiment' with the blonde. Only to have his brother snatch him away from him, of course. Uchiha Itachi did not share. Sasuke glared scathingly but bit his tongue. Daniela grinned victoriously. As petty as it sounded, these small victories helped her forgive the Uchiha. He was just a little niño, after all.

Daniela then looked at her e-mail. "Speaking of not working, niño. Your friend is here to visit you for lunch. A Haruno Sakura? She's down at your office." Sasuke made a small grimace that was noticed by all other than Naruto, who pumped the air excitedly "OH YEAH!" He yelled, causing Itachi to wince and let go of him "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Said blonde then grabbed Sasuke and raced down the hallway, leaving two huge invisible anime sweat-drops on the back of Itachi and Daniela's heads.

Seeing Itachi's priceless face, Daniela lowered her voice and asked seriously "Is the sex worth it?"

And it was Itachi's lack of a response (as he nearly ran to his office in shame) that kept her laughing for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, baachan really works your ass off, doesn't she?"

Sakura gave Naruto a withering look at the comment "_Tsunade-sama _just does that to prepare me for work as a doctor. It's very considerate of her, Naruto-kun."

Naruto just waved his hand "Aiyah, she just likes making people miserable." Sakura was about to respond when she saw Sasuke's sulking face.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just looked away causing Naruto to bear a huge shit-eating grin. "He's just miserable because Daniela keeps putting him in his place and he can't do anything about it." Hearing that, Sakura raised an eyebrow. How unlike Sasuke. Usually he had a comeback for everything. "Huh? And why's that?"

Sasuke's face just reddened. So Sakura turned to Naruto. Naruto then squirmed under her gaze. He really didn't like talking about that. It really wasn't anyone's business.

But Sakura's glare…

Naruto finally gave in "W-Well, you see… Sasuke feels like he can't say anything back because… um… he kinda went out with her… and uh… well… um… kinda cheated on her." Sakura's eyes widened and she stood up hastily, wacking Sasuke on the back of his head… hard. Ever since Sasuke had gotten married, Sakura had gotten over her crush on him and thus, was able to beat him up without any remorse.

"YOU WHAT? HOW COME I NEVER HEARD OF THIS?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and glared "Would you advertise it?" Sakura put her hands on her hips "That's not the point, dimwit! How could you cheat on someone! That's so unlike you Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke just looked down and grumbled something along the lines of "I know" and "Damn you can hit hard for a girl."

Naruto just rubbed his head sheepishly, feeling awkward about the whole situation. Sakura suddenly looked thoughtful "Who is this Daniela anyway?"

Naruto sweat-dropped "Oh yeah, she's 'Tachi's secretary."

Sakura froze at that, instantly remembering the beautiful, kind girl from the subway last night. She punched Sasuke again "YOU CHEATED ON THAT SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL?"

Sasuke glared at her as if to say _"What innocent little girl?" _and asked "And how the hell do you know her?" Sasuke rubbed his tender head "How does everyone is all of goddamn Japan know her? She hasn't even been here for 3 years!" Sakura just blushed. Naruto rose an eyebrow "Yeah, how do you know her, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's face just got redder "Well, um… I kinda just met her."

Realization dawned on Naruto's face "On the subway?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "How in the seven hells do you know that?"

Sasuke just snorted "They were gossiping about it earlier. It seems the little mexicana is infatuated with you."

Sakura's face matched her hair "W-What? But I thought that… what do you mean?" Sasuke just shrugged "She swings both ways." He glanced at Naruto "Can you quit squirming?" Naruto, however, was past listening to the bastard and was squirming in excitement as he plotted how to get Sakura and Daniela together. I mean, C'MON! How often did this sort of thing happen? You meet a beautiful woman on the subway and become enchanted then devastated when you realize you'll never meet again, only to have her practically show up on your door-stop basically wrapped up in a bow. It was fate!

Naruto grinned and leapt up from his chair, startling both the rosette and the raven as he dove for the phone.

He punched in Danny's extension and gripped the phone like his life depended on it. This was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

I jumped slightly, only to glance at the phone. Great, he was probably calling to bitch about Itachi again. Fucking fantastic.

I answered the phone. "Hola, niño. Shouldn't you be entertaining Haruno-san, still?" I heard someone breath into the phone excitedly "NO! IT'S ME DANNY-CHAN!"

I yanked the phone away from my ear. How could el jefe not be deaf from him yet? I glanced up only to see Itachi shoot me a look from his position at the coffee machine. He must think I'm gossiping with Naruto again. I smile and wave reassuringly before whispering into the phone. "Uf, ¡chitón, chico! El jefe va a tener mi cabeza si no deja de llamarme."

I heard Naruto pause as he tried to translate what I was saying. Then I heard him just sigh and give up "Whatever! Just come down to the bastard's office right now. I have a surprise for you!" I sighed "Chico, I have work." "C'mon, Danny-chan! I'll handle 'Tachi if he gets mad at you. Please! I promise you won't regret it."

I could practically feel his puppy eyes burning through the phone.

I sighed "You win, chico. You know you're lucky you're like a hermanito to me or I would have _your _head for giving me so much trouble." I grinned into the phone, despite that "I'll be there in un minuto, ¿sí?" I could hear his excitement. "Sí." I smiled "Okay then, adiós."

I rolled my eyes as I waited in the elevator. What on earth could possibly have him this excited?

I thought for a moment. Perhaps Ichiraku's was opening up another location closer to here? I considered that thought.

Yeah, that was probably it.

I snorted a little at that but grinned as the elevator doors opened. Finally. I hated elevators. They scared the crap out of my. Too constriñendo.

I all but skipped towards the niño's office. Even if it was for a stupid reason, it got me out of work, and I knew that I wouldn't get in trouble for it. It was like an extra break and, as Uchiha Itachi's secretary, an extra break was always welcomed with open arms. I felt my smile widen as I slipped into Sasuke's office only to have it fall off my face in shock.

There, stretched casually out on the couch with some takeout food, was the gorgeous girl from the subway yesterday. Long lustrous pink hair, smooth, perfect porcelain skin, long legs and bright, almond-shaped verde eyes. She was beautiful.

Said beauty turned to me as I entered and I saw the same amount of shock pass her face.

Blushing, I immediately bowed my head in respect. She was wearing a doctora's coat. Doctor's were highly respected people in my country. Plus… I was a little embarrassed and caught off-guard.

Suddenly I heard Naruto clear his voice.

"This, Sakura-chan, is Patino Daniela. I believe you two have met before."

I glared.

I was going to kill Naruto for not warning me.

That or keep Itachi so busy that Naruto was celibate for weeks.

I frowned at the smugness in his voice.

Yep, definitely celibate.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me.

There was the kind girl from last night in all her glory.

Her gorgeous curly dark hair was swept up in a long thick side ponytail and she was dressed in a dark blue sweater that brought out her beautiful dark skin and skinny jeans that showed her perfect figure. Her bright dark eyes were framed by large, square lenses and she looked adorably sexy.

I felt jealously bubble up in my throat. She looked perfect.

The girl bowed her head deeply and just held it there.

I stared at her, unimpressed till Naruto nudged me "Say something." He muttered. "She won't look up till you do."

I felt herself blush, embarrassed yet moved at the immensely respectful gesture. It seemed so sincere too. "A-Ano." I stammered gracefully. I'm such an idiot. "It's nice to finally now your name Patino-san."

The girl looked up and smiled that blinding white smile of hers "Ah, contrario. I'm happy to finally know yours." I smiled back, trying to squash my unsightly jealousy.

She was everything I had wished my life to be. Working for that irresistible Uchiha Itachi with my two best friends at my side. Being incredibly beautiful and gracious with a great sense of humour and that perfect white smile.

Instead… I was me.

I heard Sasuke snort at her comment. "Yeah, it's all you've been talking about this morning." I blushed. Oh yeah, I forgot. She had a crush on me. How embarrassing. Was everyone who worked here gay? Was that why not I got the job?

I was about to laugh when I noticed Patino-san's dark brown eyes literally freeze over at the comment and as she opened her mouth to say something, she was stopped by Itachi's entrance.

I saw her cheeks burn with shame. Poor kid. I was going to pummel Sasuke later. I can't believe he cheated on her. _Or that they even went out. _

I tried to stomp the envious thought out. I hardly knew the kid. And she had been nice enough to offer me that ride home.

I look up at Itachi (who of course had his arms wrapped around Naruto and was whispering prettily in his ear causing the blonde to blush… you know, normal professional work behaviour) who, after glancing at Patino-san and I, grinned smugly and chuckled deeply. I felt my eyes widened. I'd never heard him show that much emotion before… well except for making comments about Naruto's ass.

Itachi stared at me blankly "So, will you?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Will I what?"

He tilted his head "Go out with Daniela-chan?"

I felt all the blood rush to my head.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"


End file.
